


A Surprising Revelation at the Park

by Sherlockian_87



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Fanfic Challenge, 221b challenge, A hint of Warstan at the end, Baby Watson is a smart little girl, F/M, Prompt Fill, Sherlock and Molly babysitting Baby Watson, Sherlock has a realization, Someone thinks that she's their daughter!, so fluffy and sweet you might get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian_87/pseuds/Sherlockian_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly are babysitting Baby Watson, and the little girl is mistaken for their own, bringing about surprising revelations! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Revelation at the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liathwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/gifts).



> Prompt: This is not our kid. We are just babysitting!
> 
> First line: "You're acting like a child."
> 
> Last Line: "Well that was unexpected." 
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> This little fic may give you a cavity with its fluffy sweetness! HAHA! I’m quite proud of this one, especially the ending ;) Enjoy! 
> 
> .  
> .  
> .

\---

"You're acting like a child. More so than Emily is and she's three! You're thirty-seven Sherlock!" Molly was very nearly at her wits end. How she had allowed her self to be shackled into agreeing to babysit John and Mary's daughter, while they were off spending a well-deserved day together, was beyond her. She loved children, always had, but taking care of one along with a grumpy man-child was rather difficult.  
  
The brute had decided that it was a perfect time for him to sit in his chair and sulk. He was jealous. Jealous of the fact that when little Emily had fallen and scraped her knee she had run to Molly, crying into her chest. He didn't understand why Emily hadn't gone to him.  
  
"She probably came to me because she is used to being comforted by her mother. Honestly Sherlock ... don't take it so personally." Molly pressed a kiss to the top of the little girl's head before whispering soothing words to her.  
  
He sighed, steepling his fingers together. He peered at them both, his disgruntled expression beginning to soften at the sight before him. Molly had Emily cradled against her, rocking back and forth with her ever so slowly. She was now singing to her a lullaby, and Emily had her head tilted back looking up at her completely enthralled, no longer crying. He felt a sudden warmth wash over him, a sensation he had not experienced for many years. A realization hit him, like a slap in the face; a realization that he was determined to act upon. He stood up, pulling off and tossing away his dressing gown. "Let's go to the park!" he announced.  
  
Molly's lullaby abruptly ended and Emily shot up in her arms. "Park?" she asked excitedly.  
  
He smiled, having just finished putting on his suit jacket. "Yes. You like the park don't you?"  
  
Emily nodded and wiggled out of Molly's hold. She put the little girl down who then proceeded to run over to her coat and tried to pull it on.  
  
"The park?" Molly questioned him quietly, with a tone of surprise, as she too pulled on her coat and scarf. He ignored her question, so she kneeled down in front of Emily to help her put her coat on properly then wound her scarf about her neck.  
  
They made their way out of 221B and out into the cool, early autumn air. A short time later they had entered the park. Emily was very excited, bouncing between them as they each held her hand and walked down the path.  
  
"Look!" she cried out happily, pointing at a snail on the ground. "A Cornu aspersum!"  
  
Sherlock's chest puffed up with pride, a little bit too pleased with himself that he had taught her the Latin names for many different creatures.  
  
An elderly woman was walking passed them just as Emily had called out the name of the snail. She stopped, looking at her in awe. "Oh, what a beautiful little girl, and smart as well! You two must be very proud of her!"  
  
Molly's eyes widened in shock. "Oh! She's not our daughter; we're just babysitting her for the day. We're--we aren't together!" Molly had thought that her stammering days were behind her, clearly not. And the fact that Sherlock hadn't spoken anything and only stood there silently made it worse. Her cheeks flamed.  
  
"What a shame ... you two make a lovely couple." The elder woman resumed her walk, leaving behind a very flustered Molly.  
  
Sherlock was still silent. During the short conversation Emily had been peering up at the woman with a curious expression. When she walked away Emily began to pull on Molly's hand pointing towards a small furry creature that had captured her attention.  
  
"A Sciurus vulgaris!" She was now tugging hard on Molly's hand, desperate to go chase after the red squirrel. Molly allowed her to lead her away from Sherlock who hadn't moved since the woman had spoken to them. "Look Auntie Molly! He's got furry ears!"  
  
Molly kneeled down beside the little girl, putting her arm around her to make sure that she didn't chase after the animal that was currently burrowing through the grass. After a few minutes the squirrel bounded away.  
  
"May I look for more Cornu aspersum's?" Emily asked her.  
  
"Yes. Just don't wander off too far, all right?" Molly stayed kneeling as she watched the little girl walk away. Suddenly she heard footsteps come up behind her.  
  
"I think we should have one of our own," a deep baritone rumbled.  
  
Molly stood up and spun around, facing Sherlock. "Hmm?"  
  
"I think we should have one of our own," he repeated.  
  
"Wha-what?" Molly spluttered.  
  
"A child. We should have a child."  
  
She blinked at him, absolutely dumbfounded.  
  
He looked off towards the horizon. "In a year at least, possibly longer. You're not getting any younger, but you still have time. It would be nice for it to just be the two of us at first."  
  
She continued to blink at him. "The two of us?"  
  
His gaze returned to her and a look of realization came upon his face. "Oh. I didn't say all of that out loud, did I?"  
  
"All of what?"  
  
He breathed in deeply, squaring his shoulders, clasping his hands together in front of him. She had seen this expression on his face before, on that day they had spent together solving crimes. But this time it was slightly different, more intense.  
  
"I want to be with you Molly. I don't want to just use your flat as a bolt hole. I don't want us to just spend time together in the path lab or in the morgue. I want to be _with_ you." He swallowed roughly. "You do still love me, don't you?" A faint hint of fear filled his eyes.  
  
"You should kiss him Auntie Molly. That's what mummy does with daddy when he says nice things!"  
  
The pair of them jumped at the sound of little Emily's voice. Molly's cheeks flushed pink, a sight that Sherlock rather enjoyed. Emily let out a joyful little giggle then rushed off to chase after another nearby squirrel. Molly took in a shaky breath then stepped closer to Sherlock. "I don't think I could stop loving you, if I tried."  
  
His rigid posture relaxed. "And you did try, didn't you?" He reached out and took her hand, lacing their fingers together, his thumb brushing over the bare space on her ring finger. She closed her eyes as he stepped even closer to her, bringing their joined hands up to place them directly over his racing heart.  
  
"I did try. But I didn't succeed," she said softly, keeping her eyes closed and focusing on the rapid beating of his heart against the back of her hand.  
  
"Even though you told Lestrade you had moved on."  
  
Her eyes flew open, and she jumped slightly when she saw how close Sherlock was to her. "You heard that? He didn't believe me; I could see it in his face."  
  
Sherlock smiled. "Of course. How could he when you walked in with a near carbon copy of me?"  
  
Molly blushed, making Sherlock's smile widen. "Tried to move on?" he teased.  
  
"Shut up," she grumbled, despite the fact that she too was now smiling.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, their noses nearly touching. The sound of Emily's laughter broke through the comfortable silence that had fallen around them.  
  
Molly moved so that her nose bumped his, mimicking the mannerism of a cat. "So, does this mean that you love me?"  
  
His smile widened, his eyes crinkling. "Yes. I think I have for a long time. I just didn't allow myself to act upon it. I kept my ... _feelings_ hidden away, locked up." His smile faded a bit.  
  
"Because you thought that I would be safer, better off."  
  
He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers. Emily ran passed them giggling again, before settling herself down in a small patch of grass. Molly brought her hand up to his face, brushing her fingertips over his cheek. He slipped his free hand around her waist, nudging her body closer to his.  
  
"I did want to keep you safe. I would never be able to forgive myself if anything ever happened to you. When Moriarty returned, I feared the worst."  
  
"That's why I hardly ever saw you all those months. You were distancing yourself."  
  
He nodded, the tip of his nose brushing along the side of hers as he closed his eyes. "It worked though. Moriarty never went near you. And now he's gone, we never have to worry about him again."  
  
Molly let out a slow sigh. "Just because he's gone, doesn't mean that the danger is over. There will always be someone out there who wants to hurt you, who will try to hurt those you love. Are you willing to accept that, and live with it?"  
  
He nodded again, his eyes opening and his gaze meeting hers. "Yes. Are you willing to accept me as I am, and live with me? Even though you are well aware that I say awful things, that I can shut down for days on end and become so focused on The Work that--"  
  
Molly had slipped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her so that their lips could meet, shutting off what would most certainly turn into a long-winded tirade. He returned the kiss, letting out a sound of disappointment when she pulled away too soon.  
  
"I think we should head back to the flat. It's getting a bit ... chilly out." She nodded her head in the direction of Emily, reminding him that she was still in their care.  
  
"Ahh. Yes." He stepped back from her, still holding her hand, and the pair of them walked towards where Emily was sitting in the patch of grass. She smiled up at them as they approached her.  
  
"Uncle Lockie, are you going to marry Auntie Molly?"  
  
Sherlock chuckled and released Molly's hand in order to scoop up Emily into his arms. He whispered something into her ear, making the little girl giggle and smile. Sherlock pressed a kiss to her cheek then held his hand out to Molly. The three of them made their way back to 221B.  
  
\---  
  
Much later that evening John and Mary came to pick up their daughter. Mrs. Hudson had gone out for her weekly Bridge game so John had to use his key to let himself in. Husband and wife climbed the stairs, surprised by the lack of sound coming from 221B. They became even more surprised when they entered the flat. Several board games were spread out, and a few of Emily's toys were littering the floor, but that was not what they found so surprising.  
  
It was the sight of Sherlock, Molly and Emily curled up together on the sofa, fast asleep. Molly was sat beside Sherlock, her head resting on his shoulder, her arm looped through his and their hands clasped together. Emily was snuggled up against Sherlock's other side, her thumb in her mouth.  
  
John put his hands on his hips, staring down at the sleeping trio. He looked a bit shocked, and more than a bit confused. Mary looked like the cat that got the cream. He turned his gaze to his wife, noting that she seemed to have expected this to eventually happen. Perhaps what Sherlock had told him was true, he always saw but didn't observe.  
  
Mary gently picked up Emily, holding her close. John felt his heart constrict at the sight of her curling her arms about her mother's neck. He stepped away from the sleeping pair on the sofa and picked up Emily's bag and toys. He then silently followed his wife and daughter out of the flat, closing the door shut quietly behind him. Neither one of them spoke a word until they were standing outside. Mary still looked far too pleased with herself. John side-eyed her for a moment, then decided to only say, "Well that was unexpected!" 

**Author's Note:**

> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Do your teeth ache yet? HAHA! (and I don't mean from all the Easter candy you might have consumed) :-P
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think! :D


End file.
